Play the keys to my heart
by AmaViarra
Summary: Her heart was broken, locked up in an invisible barrier. She never thought she would meet someone that would be able to play the keys to heart and open it up. Kagome/Kai. Piano no mori/Inuyasha crossover.


**Disclaimer:**I own nothing and no one of _Inuyasha_, nor do I own anything or anyone from_ Piano no mori_.

* * *

* * *  
Kagome shivered violently as a cold breeze entered into her room through her window, though her comforter was heavy, it was not keeping her warm from the cold weather this morning. Closing her eyes tightly, she opened them and instantly regretted the action. The harsh morning light wasn't welcoming to her sleep fogged eyes. Groaning lightly, Kagome huffed and shoved the comforter away from her body when it was obvious that she would not be getting anymore sleep with her room this cold.

Groggily, she sat up and moved over to the edge of her bed, With her mind still hazy from sleep, she slowly got up from bed and began to walk towards her window. Grumbling all the way towards the window, she glared at the object as cold wind drafted through it. Sighing softly she quickly closed the window and lowered the blinds. While the room was still cold, at least now it had a chance of warming up.

Still feeling rather tired, Kagome yawned and made her way back to bed. Today wasn't a school day, nor was it a work day. Which meant she had plenty of time to sleep in, and she would go back to sleep, even if she had to force herself to do so. Nodding to her own thoughts as she got into her bed. She quickly snuggled into her comforter and sighed in relief as the comforter began to do it's job in warming her. As she scooted back further into her bed, she tensed as her body came in contact with a warm solid object.

Her brow furrowed as she slowly turned over. Her eyes widened as she noticed what or who it was that she had bumped into. She sighed lightly in relief that it wasn't some pervert, well it was a pervert, but one she knew. Cautiously lifting up the comforter she glanced at the body underneath and once more sighed in relief as she noted that at least he wasn't completely naked. Well She thought as she lowered the comforter At least this explains why the window was open.

Shaking her head, she smiled softly as she studied the face of the person next to her. It always amazed her how angelic he looked. She snorted in amusement at that thought, oh yes he looked very angelic. However anyone who knew him knew that was anything but angelic. He was a nice male, that was for sure. However, he had a rather obvious naughty side. Continuing to smile, she went over his facial features with her eyes.

It also amazed her how much the male before her took after his mother. He had very feminine features, long eye lashes, small lips. He looked almost exactly like his mother, even with matching light orange tinted hair. She ran her fingers lightly through the soft locks,noting mentally that they had grown over the years. Though that was to be expected. He had always had long hair, even back when she first met him seven years ago. Her smile widened as she thought back to that time.

* * *

_Flashback  
__* * *

* * *

_

_Kagome moved anxiously in her seat, the leather from the chair slightly sticking to her skin as she did as she moved. Frowning, Kagome moved her position once again and tried to find a comfortable position. It was beginning to become a hard thing to do, since she had been sitting in the same position and in the same chair for the last six hours. Grunting lightly, she let her elbow rest on the edge of the car door and gazed out the window. A sigh escaped her lips as she looked at the passing scenery._

_"Come now Kagome, stop sighing so much. Moving isn't so bad we get to go to a whole different place" Her mother's hopeful voice pulled her attention away from the passing scenery outside her window and towards the elder woman sitting next to her. A small smile was on the elder woman's face as she observed her daughter for a moment before going back to looking at the road before her._

_Kagome attempted to smile as her mother had, but was only able to come up with a light smile. "I know mama." she replied lightly. She hadn't wanted to move in the first place, she wanted to stay at their old home. But she knew it was possible, with her fathers passing they hadn't been able to afford their home. Unlike what was told to her younger brother, she knew that her father had passed away and was no longer going to be in their lives._

_She wished she hadn't, but she still held hope that if they stayed in their old home her father would come through the front door with his arms spread wide waiting for a hug from her brother and herself. It was juvenile thought, but one she couldn't help always hold hope for. Now that they were moving far away, that thought was forever lost. It made her heart hurt more then it ever had. Observing her mother, she sighed lightly once more. "Mama, why couldn't we just move to grandfather's home? He offered it to us"_

_Her mother sighed, and gripped the steering wheel tighter. "I know honey. I just, seeing your grandfather and being at his home. It would be a few steps back, we can do this. Moving out and getting our own place will be a clean plate for everyone. We need this" she replied softly, the words that had been spoken seemed as if they were to convince herself along with her daughter that everything would work out by this bold move._

_Kagome nodded but said nothing as she looked over her mother's form. She wished, and hoped that she could be as strong as her mother was. She knew her mother was hurting, more then anyone else thought. Since the night her father had passed away, her mother never cried in front of family or her brother and herself. She kept a smile upon her face at all times._

_Though she smiled and acted as everything was fine, Kagome knew her mother was hurting. For a night, when she thought they were asleep, she could hear her mother's pain filled cries from her room. It broke her even more. She wished she could be strong so her mother wasn't so sad, but she couldn't. She missed her father dearly, and would do anything to see his smile once more._

_Shaking her head, Kagome went back to gazing out the window. Noticing that they were now entering the town, she looked at all the passing building curiously. She hadn't seen their new home, neither had her mother. Her mother had gotten a good deal on the place, after looking for it online. So she couldn't complain._

_Hearing the chimes of a school bell, Kagome looked towards the big building and saw the children who would soon be her classmates running out of the building and towards their homes. "There is your __new school, are you excited to start?" her mother questioned, tired of the car being filled with silence._

_Kagome hummed lightly and nodded her head. "Yes" she answered softly, as she looked over the children in it. "It should be interesting" she mumbled before turning her head away from the school and observing the other buildings._

_The rest of the ride was spent in silence, as both mother and daughter were lost in their own thoughts and the youngest of the Higurashi family was sleeping peacefully in the back seat of the car. After riding a few more moments they came to a stop. Kagome looked at the surroundings, different from what she had seen when first entering the new city. This one held a more dirty look to it. Not taken care of as well as the others were._

_She frowned and glanced at her mother. "Mama why are we here?" she questioned curiously. Most of the buildings around here seemed like those that she was told to never go near._

_Her mother too wore a frown on her face. Taking a piece of paper out of the glove box she looked at the paper and her frown deepened before she glanced at Kagome with a serious expression. "Wait here" she instructed before getting out of the car._

_Kagome nodded and watched as her mother got from the car and went towards the building they were parked in front of. Her mother knocked on the door and a burly unkempt woman appeared in the door way. The two adults conversed with one another before shaking hands, her mother then walked past them and towards the van that held their furniture. After talking to the moving men, her mother came towards her side of the car and opened the door._

_"Well dear, this is our new home" she stated with a happy tone and she motioned towards the building with her hand._

_Kagome looked back at the building with a look of disbelief. Shaking her head she looked back towards her mother. "This is our new home?" she questioned lightly._

_Her mother nodded with a smile. "Come on and get out. We need to help the movers with our furniture and other belongings" her mother instructed before moving from her door to the back seat to get her brother._

_With a light sigh, Kagome grabbed her backpack from her feet and closed the car door. Taking in a deep breath of the musky air that surrounded her, she slowly followed her mother and the movers into the new building she would be calling her home_

_Kagome huffed lightly as she moved the last item out of the box and placed it into its correct place in her new room. She had to admit, while not as nice as her home had been. This apartment she shared with her family held its own charm._

_Wiping the sweat from her brow, she went towards the window in her room and opened it. Letting the fresh air circulate around her new room she went towards her bed and relaxed onto the plush comforter of the bed. She had been unpacking since arriving this afternoon and she was extremely tired. Though the movers had moved the heavy furniture, unpacking had been a hard chore in itself._

_Frowning she rubbed her arms lightly, wincing as the muscles were already beginning to hurt. "I want __to go to bed" she murmured to herself as she gazed at her ceiling._

_Closing her eyes she listened to the outside noise. The stores below seemed to be busy, the loud noises of people who were already drunk made her frown. That would take some getting use to, sitting up on her bed she looked towards her window and the darkened sky outside._

_Getting up, she walked towards the window. Intent on closing it and shutting out the outside noise. As she reached for the window, a light sound on the breeze made her stop. A piano? Looking down at the shops, she frowned her brow furrowed as she observed each one. None of those seem like a place that would hold a piano nor one that is played so well._

_Closing her eyes she listened more intently to the sound, trying to figure out where it was coming from. Her eyes widened as she figured its location the forest? Closing the window, she quickly left her room and made her way towards the entryway of her home. Slipping her shoes on she opened the door and yelled back into the kitchen. "Mama, I'm going out for second! I'll be back in a few moments"_

_As she closed the door, she heard her mother's reply of getting back soon because it is dangerous at this time, and that dinner would soon be ready. She nibbled lightly on her lip as she exited the building and went towards the forest, in the direction she had heard the noise coming from. Who could be playing the piano out here, and why? She pondered, while her mind went over the thoughts._

_Carefully she made her way further into the forest. The further she got, the louder the sound became. Stopping to catch her breath, she looked around the thick forest, hoping to see anything that may give her a clue. Her gaze caught onto a clearing, and she took off into that direction._

_Coming towards the edge of the clearing she looked into it curiously. Her eyes widened, as the beautiful scene painted out in front of her. Shielded by the trees of the forest, A grand piano stood proudly. Nestled into the tall trees, its soft tunes caressed her hearing. She felt the tunes enter her heart, making it speed up as the song did. Her eyes traveled across the piano to the one playing it. She gasped lightly, a boy her age sat on the chair before the piano._

_He had light orange hair that seemed to be naturally spiked, he was petite in size for his age. He didn't seem to notice her, as he was to in tuned with his playing to notice anything aside from the notes being produced by his fingers. His hair moved around with the movements of his head as he continued to play. He himself was sight to be noticed, while playing the piano however, his appearance seemed almost magical._

_The song he was playing from the keys of the piano came to an end. His hand raised into the air, as the last tone of the song died into the wind. "Wow" Kagome whispered in awe as her heart began to calm down._

_The male stiffened, and looked in her direction. Meeting his gaze, Kagome's mouth instantly shut as she watched him move from his position and start towards her. She stiffened when he approached and stood before her. "What are you doing here?" he questioned lightly, his tone and expression guarded as he looked her over._

_"I heard the music from my room" she replied softly "I had to come see who was playing such a beautiful song"_

_The male scoffed lightly and rubbed the back of his neck. "It wasn't that good" her mumbled shyly before meeting her gaze once more. "That doesn't matter. Girls like you shouldn't be out this late, especially around here. What are you doing in this part of town anyways?" he questioned lightly._

_Kagome sighed softly "I just moved into apartments around her today, with my mother and younger brother" she replied._

_The male furrowed a brow and frowned as he looked her over. "Oh?" he questioned "Huh, are you going to be going to the school in town?" he questioned._

_Kagome frowned and nodded. "Why wouldn't I?" she questioned._

_He shrugged his shoulders and chuckled lightly. "I dunno, most kids around her don't. What's your name anyways?" he questioned curiously._

_"Kagome Higurashi" she replied simply._

_"Kagome hm? Interesting name" he stated while putting his hands into the pockets of his pants._

_Kagome frowned, her brow furrowed as she looked him over. "Well?" she questioned after a few moments of him not speaking._

_He too frowned and looked at her expectant expression. "Well what?"_

_Kagome huffed and crossed her arms in front of her. "What's your name? You asked for mine, don't you think I should know yours?"_

_His eyes widened, making his feminine features stand out more. He chuckled lightly and rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish fashion. "Ah right sorry. My name is Kai Ichinose, nice to meet ya!" he stated enthusiastically while holding out his hand for her._

_Kagome smiled lightly at his enthusiasm , before shaking his offered hand. She looked towards the piano behind Kai. "Is that yours?" she questioned curiously._

_He nodded and motioned towards the grand piano that now stood silent. "Yup!" he replied happily. "its mine, it doesn't play for anyone else!" he stated proudly._

_Kagome giggled lightly, for the first time since her father's death her heart felt light. It must have been his playing._

_"Kagome, where are you? Its time to come home for dinner!"_

_Her mother's frantic call made Kagome sigh lightly and look in the direction of her home. "it looks like I have to go" she stated lightly, noticing he was looking in the same direction as she was. "Will I see you again?" she questioned curiously._

_Kai laughed lightly "Of course" he replied in amusement "You go to the same school as I do, so we __should see each other. If not, I play every night. You can come and watch" he added.

* * *

_

_End Flashback

* * *

_

That first meeting had been a very impressionable one. She had become drawn to Kai and all that was him. His talented piano playing, his character, just him. Because they lived in the same district, they bonded faster and were almost always together. Not counting when he had to do his 'chores' at home. They had both learned to rely on one another, and they had both become a light to the others darkness. During their time together, Kai had developed a new habit of sneaking into her room at night and climbing into her bed to sleep.

Neither she nor her mother minded. In fact her mother thought it was cute. While it was cute, it was also obvious that it was a habit he had not, even though they had been separated for a good amount of time. They had only been reunited for a year and a half now. Her smile dropped after that thought. After their first meeting, they had only been together for a year, almost two years. Before her grandfather had fallen ill and she and her family had ended up moving to his shrine.

It had been so hard for her to leave Kai behind. He had said that he understood, and that they could keep in contact through letters or on the phone. But it still broke her heart, because she had been leaving him during such an important time. He had been progressing with his piano playing, he was taking a lot of steps forward and she wanted to be there to support him in anything whether it be good and bad. Sadly, she could not do that, and while he may have understood ,she did not. So after a tearful goodbye, she waved to him for the last time and went with her mother and brother to live with her grandfather.

While she and Kai had kept in contact after her move. When she had turned fourteen, she had lost contact with him. No matter how many times she wrote him, he never replied back. She had found out why on the night before her fifteenth birthday. She had called him that night because she had been feeling anxious and wanted to talk to him. However, once she called she was informed that he and his mother had moved out of the building. It had broken her heart more than leaving him had, but at the same time she felt relieved, for it seems he and his mother had finally moved forward.

Though she had felt like a huge chunk of her heart was gone. She could only smile sadly as tears fell from her eyes as she hung up the phone. That night she had gone to bed crying, and upon awaking the next day, celebrating her birthday was the last thing she wanted to do. Thankfully, or un thankfully depending on how one looked at it. That day, celebrating her birthday was something she would not be doing.

Thanks to certain events, she had been pulled down the well on her grandfather's shrine and taken five hundred years into the past. Where demons ruled and where she found herself pulled into an adventure that took more than a year of her life. Shortly after sixteenth birthday her mission in the past had been completed and she had been pulled back into the current time.

When she had gotten back and discovered that the well was sealed permanently, she had experienced yet another heartbreak. But deciding not to dwell on it, she had dived into her studies so she could make up for lost time and hopefully get into a high school. After much thought and debate on which high school she would go to, after some searching she had come across a school that gave her heart a pull. She had no clue why, but she had decided that she would try and get into that school.

With a lot of hard work on her part, she had gotten a scholarship to the school. After saying goodbye to her mother, she cashed in some of the objects she had brought with her from the past and bought an apartment, along with furniture and other things she would need when living on her own. Soon after she had settled into her apartment, she started her new school and only a few days after going there, she ran into a familiar face. The one that was now sleeping next to her. Kai. After their reunion they had quickly picked up where they left off, it seemed like they had just seen each other the day before, instead of not seeing on another for seven years.

She smiled softly, she was glad she had decided to go to that school now. For if she hadn't she wouldn't have met him again.

"Pervert"

Kagome blinked at that word. Looking at where it had come from, her eyes widened as she noticed Kai was now awake and meeting her gaze, a mischievous grin on his face. Kagome chuckled softly"Me a pervert? That's funny coming from someone who would sneak into a girl's room at night."

Kai laughed lightly "Ah but, I couldn't help it! I wanted to see my baby after I got off of work" he stated softly, as he pulled her into a hug.

Kagome blushed at the contact between them. Though she had gotten use to it, since they had started dating a few months ago, it still shocked her sometimes. After being in romantic relationship with an emotionally handicapped male like Inuyasha in the past, It still caught her off guard how affectionate Kai was emotionally and physically.

"Yeah Yeah" she mumbled as she snuggled into his bare chest. She inhaled deeply, ignoring the scent of Kai's night time job. She took in his natural scent and smiled in contentment. She knew now, that while she could survive without Kai in her life. She didn't want to. For when she had him in her life, she felt complete. She felt content, and she hoped that she would never have to leave him again and that he could stay by her side for as long as possible. For he was the only one that could ever play the keys to her heart.


End file.
